Akatami
|jutsu = , Chakra Enhancing Music,Chakra Suppression Technique,Body Flicker Technique,Wild Lion's Mane Technique,Needle Hell,Needle Jizō,Senbon Shower,Temporary Paralysis Technique, Attack Prevention Technique, Hair Camouflage, Slit-Mouthed Woman Technique, Summoning: Oni, Summoning: Ka-ki, Summoning: Sui-Ki, Summoning: Fuu-Ki, Summoning: Ongyo-Ki, Summoning: Kin-Ki, Summoning: Shiki-Ouji , Body-Mind Cross Technique,Harem of a Hundred Blades,Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique,Demonic Illusion: Ties of Blood, Dissolving Petal Genjutsu,Genjutsu: Flower Petal Escape,Genjutsu: Mist,Illusion Bell Needles,Ninja Art: Dream of the Shikigami,Ninja Art: Moonlight Beauty, , Dance of the Shikigami,Paper Butterfly Technique,Paper Clone,Paper Shuriken,Dance of the Shikigami: Storm,Dance of the Shikigami: Punishment, , Fire Release: Running Fire,Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique,Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique,Fire Release: Demon Lantern, , Earth Release: Earth Corridor,Earth Release: Earth Flowing River,Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears,Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall,Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique,Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin,Earth Release: Rock Droop Ice Technique,Earth Release: Rock Pillar Spears,Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm,Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique,Earth Release: Devouring Earth,Earth Release: Earth Dome,Earth Release: Earth Flow Wave,}}Akatami Akatami (赤民) is a former shinobi of Sunagakure. Currently she resides and swears loyalty to Amegakure, where she is training herself in the arts of Paper Release. Her origin she still holds dear however, as a tattoo of the Sunagakure sign decorates her left shoulder. History Akatami was born in the deserts of The Wind Country. Her family was part of a tribe of nomadic merchants who stayed away from big cities most of the time. They were referred to as 'The red people', since their attire consisted of red cloaks and scarfs. At the age of 6, one afternoon, while her tribe was setting up a camp for the night, a powerful sandstorm swept over them and a tribe which lived in respect for the desert was wiped out in minutes. A handful survived, however, those closest to her died, including her parents and her older brother. A distant cousin took her to Sunagakure and sold her to an old lady owning a Geisha school. There she received the name Akatami, based on her former tribe's name (赤-aka-red 民-tami-people). The first year she spent working as a slave, cleaning and serving other students. But, due to her life spent in the desert, her body control and coordination was better than other girls' even above her age. She became a student as well. The school wasn't a standard one. It trained it's students in shinobi arts as well, mostly creating assassins of a unique kind - assassins hidden behind the face paint of a geisha. She graduated the academy at the age of 10, and became a chuunin at the age of 16. At that same time, she graduated as a Maiko as well, starting of her career as Geisha. The next year she would spend performing her dances, singing for strangers, working in tea houses and enduring looks and comments from people she didn't care about. After sleepless nights of thinking about her life she packed her instruments and kimonos into a scroll, and disappeared in the disguise of the night. Her destination was Konohagakure. Unfortunately, due to her strict training she realized that she lacked other skills, so she had to continue offering her services as geisha in order to earn enough money for a living. In Konohagakure she fell in love for the first time. It was strong enough to bind her to the city for a few months. Still, her inner struggles continued. She felt weak, dependent, unhappy. She packed her things yet again and disappeared from Konoha, heading north towards Otogakure. In the hills of Otogakure she met an old lady who offered her a room in her shack if she agreed to help her on her rice field. Without other options she agreed. The first night the Old Lady revealed her music skills and offered Akatami to teach her playing several different instruments. She agreed and the first two months would go by peacefully, spending time on the rice field, in the forest, listening to and playing calming music. Then, one night while they were sleeping, their shack became the target of a group of bandits. Before Akatami could act, the Old Lady, who she referred to as Granny only, demonstrated another of her skills, Genjutsu. Akatami was perplexed by the ability to play with other's minds and manipulate their senses. Granny agreed on teaching her, so her next year was spent training in Genjutsu. The Old Lady always told her how unfair her life was, Akatami herself noticed that Granny's illusions were mostly morbid. As part of the training, the Old Lady would often put Akatami under Genjutsu, to teach her how to recognize and negate them. Those sessions were often traumatizing as they included graphic pictures and memories from her past. This made Akatami become cold, her Genjutsu morbid and twisted as well, often to the level of sadism. During a difficult winter however, the Old Lady fell sick and after a week she finally died of pneumonia. Akatami had no option but to continue her journey. The next several months she spent travelling around, offering her services as geisha to earn money. However, now she made up her mind to use her other skills she was trained in as well- assassination. The combination of a geisha's seductiveness and her abilities in Genjutsu brought her a lot of jobs. After roaming the different countries for a while, she heard of people who have a rather unusual ability - controlling paper and using it for their jutsu. Asking around she found their origins to be in Amegakure. For the last time until now, she packed her belongings and made her way to the city of the everlasting rain. Once she arrived there, for the first time in her life she felt connected to a place, as if this could be the place where she can finally build a home. Personality After she returned from Otogakure, most of her former friends couldn't recognize her. Suddenly she was cold with a lack of empathy, which was a strong contrast to the young naive girl she was. She's not very fond of strangers. The first time she talks to someone, she is usually reserved. For this reason most see her as arrogant. Rarely, her respect for others originates from friendship. She usually respects only those who are stronger than her. Most days, her garment consists of several layers of kimono. Her hair is usually tucked up with different kind of accessories and weapons. Her hair color changes daily to fit her current outfit. Her outfits are somewhat revealing, and her body language is usually seductive. This is an aspect of her general battle style as seduction is often part of her illusions. Abilities Taijutsu Since the age of 7, the moment she enrolled the academy as a student she was trained in Taijutsu. Her Taijutsu skills are above average. However, as her garment consists of several layers of kimono her speed is hindered slightly. She modified several moves to suit her own style. Still, since she's trained to be an assassin, she engages in close fights as rarely as possible. Besides Taijutsu, her main weapon for close range fights is her katana, which she keeps sheeted and hidden in her umbrella. However unusual a kimono might seem as a fighting outfit, she always keeps it on. Her topmost kimono is made of a special fabric, infused with chakra. As such, it is a shield for physical attacks of small or medium strength. It stays weak against strong physical blows, sharp weapons as kunai and shuriken, or destructive elements as fire and lightning. The insides of her kimono are covered with seals containing weapons, explosive tags, smoke bombs, acid bombs able to cause severe burns, poison bombs strong enough to render a target immobile within minutes and powders able to induce sleep, dizziness, pain, asphyxiation. Ninjutsu Her natural affinities are Earth and Fire. She is one of a handful of people born in the desert with the bloodline ability of Magnet release. The latter one she only found out about late in her life and her magnetic abilities are used solely for Sunaton. Most of her Ninjutsus are Earth Release and Sand Release, a handful are of the Fire element. The last few months she spent in Amegakure she trained herself in Paper Release and showed great improvements. Currently she's modifying her fighting style to incorporate paper in it and to make it its main aspect. Genjutsu During her time spent in Otogakure, under the training of the Old Lady, her skills in Genjutsu improved drastically. To catch a target inside her Genjutsu she developed various methods - her own music instruments, visual effects such as flashes of light, sounds of objects around her, such as the metallic sound of her blade hitting another, her own body movements, different aromas she wears as perfumes, some of her poisons etc. She is able to closely read the body of her opponent and use tiny windows to induce her Jutsu. If the target's focus gets distorted by a sound or visual stimulus around him for one tenth of a second, she is able to use that distortion of their chakra flow to start her illusions. She also trained herself to create Genjutsu within her Genjutsu. With several layers of illusions, even if her foe manages to negate some, their sense of reality gets broken. Her Genjutsu create hallucinations, or form illusions using existing objects. They vary from manipulating the battlefield, or completely changing the environment, apparently forming new dimensions. Further, some of them change her own looks and shape, some of them affect the target's physical shape. Others dive into the target's sub-consciousness to bring forth forgotten and suppressed memories. She often finds inspiration in old horror stories. Besides illusions and hallucinations, some of her Genjutsu play with her foe's senses, disrupting them or forming new, physically wrong connections between them. Most of her illusions and hallucinations are graphic and sadistic, and contain elements of sexuality, gore and violence. Stats Category:Female